Advent of the Emperor!
by DragonKing99
Summary: 2 Years after the events of the first WRGP, another is being held. Drake, Sam, and Aero had come to New Domino City looking for a challenge, Little did they know the were about to find it.
1. The Beginning of a Legend!

" A second WRGP? And you want us to enter. You must be joking. " Drake said.

" We should totally enter!" Aero replied. " Me, you, and Sam! The three of us would be unbeatable! Sam! You try to convince him!

" I would, but what if this WRGP ends up being like the first? We all know how well that turned out. The thing turned into a giant mess and that Yusei Fudo fellow had to come save everyone." Sam told Aero.

Drake, Sam, and Aero. Three friends since childhood. Two years after the end of the first WRGP, they came to New Domino City looking for a challenge that they were soon about to find.

" But what are the chances of that happening now? Close to nothing." Aero debated

" He's got a point Drake. This could be the challenge we came to New Domino for."

" Fine, I concede. We'll enter the WRGP, on one condition." Drake said with a grin.

Aero asked the one thing he was afraid of asking. " And what would that be?"

" I get to come up with the Team's name!" he declared.

Sam stood up for his chair. " Fine then. You can come up with the name if it makes you happy. Tomorrow training starts! Let's all meet at the practice course at "

***The next day***

" A three-way duel? Sounds interesting." Drake said.

The three duelists were at the practice course ready to duel.. Sam had come up with the idea of having a three-way duel to practice dueling under tough conditions.

" Everyone ready to start?" Sam asked

" I sure am!" Aero yelled. " This is gonna be great! The three of us haven't dueled together in a while! Regular rules of a Turbo Duel right? First one around the corner gets the first draw! And no one can attack on the first turn"

"Sounds good to me" Drake answered.

" I'm alright with that." Sam agreed.

3…. 2…. 1….

"DUEL!"

The three of them speed off, pushing their Duel Runners to go faster. The three were almost completely tied until….

" The first corner is mine! So I get the first turn!" Drake yelled. " My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 1

Sam: LP – 4000/SPC: 1

Aero: LP – 4000/SPC: 1

"I summon Dragunity Tribus (ATK: 500) in attack position! Then Dragunity Tribus's monster effect activates! When Dragunity Tribus is normal or special summoned I can send a Level 3 or lower Dragon-Type from my deck to the grave! I send Dragunity Phalanx! Then I set 2 cards face down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Sam declared. "Draw!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 2

Sam: LP – 4000/SPC: 2

Aero: LP – 4000/SPC: 2

Sam thought for while before doing anything. 'The card that was sent from the deck to the grave was Dragunity Phalanx. When Dragunity Phalanx is equipped to a monster it can special summon it. So that means Drake'll summon something to equip Phalanx too! But in the rules of a three-way duel, no player may declare an attack on their first turn. In that case….'

"I summon Jurrac Stauriko (ATK: 500) in attack position! I'll end my turn!"

"That's all Sam?" Aero asked. "I thought you would drop something more impressive! My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 3

Sam: LP – 4000/SPC: 3

Aero: LP – 4000/SPC: 3

" I summon Genex Undine (ATK: 1200) to the field in attack mode! Genex Undine's effect! By sending a WATER monster from my deck to the grave, I can add a Genex Controller to my hand! I'll send a second Genex Undine to the grave! Now I activate Speed Spell – Tuner Chime! When I have a Tuner in my hand whose level is equal to my Speed Counters, I can special summon it! I summon Genex Controller! (ATK: 1400) Now I tune the Level 3 Genex Undine to the Level 3 Genex Controller!"

The raging waters will be tamed be the controller of the elements! Synchro Summon! Crashing waves, Hydro Genex!

Hydro Genex (ATK: 2300)

" I'll set 2 cards to finish my turn!"

" My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 4

Sam: LP – 4000/SPC: 4

Aero: LP – 4000/SPC: 4

"I summon Dragunity Dux (ATK: 1500) to the field in attack mode! Dragunity Dux's effect activates! When Dux is summoned I can equip it with a Dragunity in my grave! I equip Dragunity Phalanx! Then Dux's next effect kicks in! It gains 200 ATK for each Dragunity on the field! I have three Dragunitys on my field (ATK: 2100)! Now Phalanx's effect activates! When it is equipped to a monster I can special summon it!

Dragunity Phalanx (ATK: 500)

"Now I'm tuning my level 4 Dragunity Dux and my level 1 Dragunity Tribus to my level 2 Dragunity Phalanx!"

_In the valley of dragons, the 7 lords reside! Synchro Summon! The Dragon lord of power, Dragunity Knight – Trident!_

Dragunity Knight – Trident (ATK: 2400)

" Trident! Attack Jurrac Stauriko! The difference in ATK is 1900!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 4

Sam: LP – 2100/SPC: 4

Aero: LP – 4000/SPC: 4

"Seems it worked." Sam said silently. "Drake! You've fallen straight into my trap!"

"What!" Drake seemed surprised.

"When Jurrac Stauriko is destroyed by battle I can summon two 'Jurrac Tokens' (DEF: 0) to field in defense position!"

" I set a card face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!" Sam yelled.

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 5

Sam: LP – 2100/SPC: 5

Aero: LP – 4000/SPC: 5

"Drake! Aero! One of my strongest monsters is about to be summoned! This turn one of you will be eliminated from our duel!"

"He must be bluffing!" Aero said confident he was right.

" If I know Sam as well as I think I do, then I know he's dead serious!" Drake yelled back at Aero.

" The titan of prehistoric beasts shall now rise! I tribute both Jurrac Tokens! Appear before me, Jurrac Titano (ATK:3000)!

"Counter Trap activate! Power Break!" Drake yelled, " This card destroys the strongest monster on the opponent's field!"

"Sorry Drake, but Jurrac Titano can't be targeted by the effects of Traps or Effect Monsters! This means the target becomes Aero's Hydro Genex!"

" No way!" Aero exclaimed as Hydro Genex was destroyed, " Damn! Now I don't anything to shield me from an attack!"

"There's more! Jurrac Titano's monster effect activates!"

"You can't be serious!" Drake was amazed. He knew that Sam's Jurracs were some tough monsters, but this kind of power was becoming too much for him to handle.

"By removing a Jurrac in the grave with an ATK of 1700 or less, my Titano gains 1000 ATK! Now I activate the Speed Spell – Shock Force! Until the end phase, Spell & Traps can't be activated! Go! Jurrac Titano attack Aero directly! Tyrant Burst!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 5

Sam: LP – 2100/SPC: 5

Aero: LP – 0/SPC: 5

"Ahh!" Aero yelled as his life points hit zero, "Awesome Sam! It feels amazing to know we have such a strong duelist on our team!"

"That Aero…" Sam said silently, " Even in defeat he's still able to find the good in things…"

"Sam!" Drake called out, "Its come down to just me and you! The victor will be either my Dragunitys or your Jurracs!

Preview

"Sam! This may just be a practice duel, but I won't hold back! Not one bit!"

"I wouldn't expect you to! I'll give it me all, just the way you have Drake!"

"Bring it on Sam! There's nothing you can dish out that I can't take!"

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you!"

Next Chapter!

"**An All Out Battle! Dragunity VS. Jurracs!**


	2. An All Out Battle! Dragunity VS Jurrac!

"Ahh!" Aero yelled as his life points hit zero, "Awesome Sam! It feels amazing to know we have such a strong duelist on our team!"

"That Aero…" Sam said silently, "Even in defeat he's still able to find the good in things…"

"Sam!" Drake called out, "Its come down to just me and you! The victor will be either my Dragunitys or your Jurracs! It'll be battle of the decks that represent our souls! My Dragunitys that combine their power to form stronger beings!"

"And my Jurracs that focus on using their own strength to out power the opponent!" Sam said, finishing Drake's sentence.

"Sam! This may just be a practice duel, but I won't hold back! Not one bit!"

"I wouldn't expect you to! I'll give it me all, just the way you have Drake!"

"Bring it on Sam! There's nothing you can dish out that I can't take!"

"I wouldn't be so confident if I were you! I set a card face down to end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 6

Sam: LP – 2100/SPC: 6

'My life points are at a strong 4000…' Drake thought to himself 'but Sam's Titano can just as easily drop my points down to little amount. I need launch a counter attack!'

"From my hand I activate Speed Spell – Power Collapse! With this card I can send any amount of cards from my hand to the grave! Then one face-up monster has it's ATK divided by the number of cards I discard until the end phase! I send Dragunity Darkspear and Dragunity Javelin! Then Jurrac Titano's ATK is divided by 2!

Jurrac Titano (ATK: 1500)

"No way! Now my Titano's ATK is less then Trident's!"

"That's right! Battle! Dragunity Trident! Attack Titano! Trident Slash!

"Trap activate! Quick Shield! This switches all my monsters to defense position!

Jurrac Titano (DEF: 2800)

"Since Titano's DEF is higher then Tridents ATK," Sam told Drake, "You take the difference is damage!"

Drake: LP – 3600/SPC: 6

Sam: LP – 2100/SPC: 6

"I guess I'll end my turn by setting a card face down!" Drake said.

"My Turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 3600/SPC: 7

Sam: LP – 2100/SPC: 7

" I switch Titano to attack position! Battle! Jurrac Titano! Attack Trident! Tyrant Burst!"

"Trap activate! Speed Type Shield! With this card I can remove from play a monster in my grave to negate an attack! Then all monsters on the field become the type of the removed monster and I can draw a card for each monster how had its type changed! I remove Dragunity Dux! Now all monsters on the field become Winged Beasts! Then I draw two cards!"

"I'll end my turn!" Sam said, "Drake! Your chances of beating me are low! Do you really want to continue?"

"Of course I do! There's no way I'd just give up! As long as I have a turn, there's always a chance! My deck answers my soul and right now my soul is asking for a way to win!"

"Go on then, show me your answer Drake!

'My deck...' Drake thought, 'Please…hear me call!'

"My turn! DRAW!

Drake: LP – 3600/SPC: 8

Sam: LP – 2100/SPC: 8

"It's here!" Drake said as he flipped over the card he drew." My deck has answered my call! I summon Dragunity Corseca (ATK: 800) to the field in attack position! Now I tune the level 1 Dragunity Corseca to the level 7 Dragunity Knight – Trident!"

"The stirring winds shall guide my soul to victory! The dragon lord shall rise! Synchro Summon! Dragon lord of the winds, Dragunity Knight – Barcha!

Dragunity Knight – Barcha (ATK: 2000)

"A Dragunity Synchro monster requires the non-Tuner monster to be Winged Beast-Type! How did you summon that?"

"You seem to have forgotten! Due to Speed Type Shield all monsters on the field at the time of its activation were treated as Winged Beasts!"

"However! Barcha still can't stand up to Titano! "

"I'm not done yet! Barcha's effect activates! When he's Synchro Summoned I can equip him with as many Dragon-Type Dragunitys in my grave as possible! Then he gains 300 ATK for each one equipped! I equip my Darkspear, Javelin, Corseca, and Phalanx! That's 4 monsters in total! So he gains 1200 ATK"

Dragunity Knight – Barcha (ATK: 3200)

"Barcha's ATK has surpassed Titano's!"

"There's more! I activate the Speed Spell – Over boost! This card gives me 4 Speed Counters! That means my Speed Counters are now at 12! Now I activate the Speed Spell – Speed Energy! With this one of monsters gains ATK equal to my Speed Counters times 200! I choose Barcha! This means Barcha gains 2400 ATK!

"WHAT!

Dragunity Knight – Barcha (ATK: 5600)

"Barcha! End this! Dragunity Hurricane!"

Barcha flapped its wings and a giant hurricane absorbed Sam & Titano.

"Ahh!" Sam yelled as his monster was destroyed and his Life Points fell to 0

Drake: LP – 3600/SPC: 8

Sam: LP – 0/SPC: 8

"I lost to you again." Sam said, "It's fine though! I guess I just have to get better! And when I get stronger, I'll defeat you Drake!"

" I'll take you on when the time comes, whether it be tomorrow or in a year!" Drake replied

"Hahahaha! Well done, gentlemen! What an amazing show!" An unknown voice yelled to them.

"Who said that?" Aero asked.

"Oh, I'm sorry. How rude of me not to show myself to you!"

In an instant a man in a white cloak appeared before them. His cloak covered the top of his face and had an evil grin on his face.

"My name is Vice. I have come here to challenge Drake to a duel!" He said pointing at Drake.

"For what reason?" Drake asked.

"Just to test my skills…"

"Don't do it Drake…" Aero whispered. "This guy is giving off bad vibes."

"I think Aero's got a point…" Sam said. "There's just something about him that doesn't sit right with me…"

"What's the harm? Vice! I'll accept your challenge!"

"Excellent! Meet me here at sunset!"

"I'm looking forward to it."

**Later that day…**

"Are you ready, Drake?" Vice yelled to Drake at the starting line.

"Of course!"

DUEL!

As the two took off a white infinity symbol surround them.

"What the hell's that thing?" Drake said.

The symbol was giving off a bright light that blinded Drake. When he could finally see, Vice was far ahead of him and he was getting the first corner.

"Damn! I lost lead!"

"My turn! Draw!" Vice said.

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 1

Vice: LP – 4000/SPC: 1

"I Summon Volt Core (ATK: 0) to the field in attack position & set a card face-down! I end my turn!

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 2

Vice: LP – 4000/SPC: 2

" I summon Dragunity Legionnaire (ATK: 1200) to field in attack position!"

"Trap activate! Torrential Tribute! When a monster is summoned, all monsters on the field are destroyed! Then Volt Core's effect activates, when its destroyed by a card effect all my monsters are destroyed and then I can special summon from my deck~~~"

"Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity! (ATK: 0)"

"Voltic Top! (ATK: 500)"

"Voltic Attack! (ATK: 1500)"

"Voltic Guard! (ATK: 200/DEF: 1600)"

" And Voltic Carrier! (ATK: 800)"

"You managed to summon five monsters at once!"

"There's more! I activate Voltic's effect! Voltic's ATK is equal to the total ATK of all it's parts!"

Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity (ATK: 3000)

"Now your end is about to begin! Feel the might of the emperor!"

**Preview**

"Machine Emperor Voltic… no matter how strong my monsters are I can't beat with one attack…"

" Cower before the emperor's power! Show them Voltic! The Synchro Killer's power!

"Synchro Killer?"

**Next Chapter!**

"**Rise! Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity!"**


	3. Rise! Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity!

"Trap activate! Torrential Tribute! When a monster is summoned, all monsters on the field are destroyed! Then Volt Core's effect activates, when its destroyed by a card effect all my monsters are destroyed and then I can special summon from my deck~~~"

"Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity! (ATK: 0)"

"Voltic Top! (ATK: 500)"

"Voltic Attack! (ATK: 1500)"

"Voltic Guard! (ATK: 200/DEF: 1600)"

" And Voltic Carrier! (ATK: 800)"

"You managed to summon five monsters at once!"

"There's more! I activate Voltic's effect! Voltic's ATK is equal to the total ATK of all it's parts!"

Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity (ATK: 3000)

"Now your end is about to begin! Feel the might of the emperor!"

"I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 4000/SPC: 3

Vice: LP – 4000/SPC: 3

"Battle! Machine Emperor Voltic attacks directly!"

"Trap activate! Half Slash! This halves your monster's ATK until the end phase and allows me to add a monster from my deck to my hand! But the added monster has to have less ATK then your monster! Voltic's current has become 1500! I add Dragunity Pilum!"

"That's fine with me! You still take 1500 points of damage!"

"Ahh! What…the hell? That damage felt real! Something's wrong here!

Drake: LP – 2500/SPC: 3

Vice: LP – 4000/SPC: 3

"I end my turn! With this my Emperor's ATK returns to normal!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 2500/SPC: 4

Vice: LP – 4000/SPC: 4

" I summon Dragunity Pilum (ATK: 1400) to the field in attack position! Then his effect activates allowing me to equip him with a Winged-Beast "Dragunity" in my hand! Come out! Dragunity Militum! Militum's effect activates allowing me to Special Summon a Dragunity in my Spell & Trap Card Zone! Appear! Dragunity Pilum! Now I tune the level 4 Dragunity Militum with the level 3 Dragunity Pilum!

_In the valley of dragons, the 7 lords reside! Synchro Summon! Soar, Dragunity Knight – Trident!_

Dragunity Knight – Trident (ATK: 2400)

"Now I activate my trap! Synchro Strike! This means my monster gains 500 ATK for each of monster used to summon it! Trident's power rises by 1000! Go! Take out Voltic Infinity! Trident Slash!"

"I activate the effect of Voltic Guard! I can negate an attack by having it destroy itself!"

"What?"

"Then Voltic Infinity's effect activates! When a "Voltic" monster I control is destroyed, I can summon a monster that has the name of the destroyed monster written in its text! I special summon Voltic Guard 4 (ATK: 800/DEF: 2400)!"

"This is bad! This means no matter how strong my monsters are I can't beat Voltic Infinity with one attack! "

"Don't forget! Voltic's ATK is equal to the combined ATK of all its parts! Voltic Guard 4 is 600 points stronger then Voltic Guard! So Voltic Infinity's ATK rises by 600!

Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity (ATK: 3600)

" I set 2 cards face down to end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 2500/SPC: 5

Vice: LP – 4000/SPC: 5

"Everything is falling in place! " Cower before the emperor's power! Show them Voltic! The Synchro Killer's power!"

"Synchro Killer?"

"I activate the effect of Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity! Once per turn it can absorb a Synchro Monster on the opponent's field!"

"That means Trident will be-!"

"That's right! Voltic Infinity absorbs Dragunity Knight – Trident! Additionally Voltic Infinity's ATK rises by an amount equal to the absorbed Synchro monster's ATK!"

Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity (ATK: 6000)

" An ATK of 6000!" Aero exclaimed. Him and Aero had been watching silently from the stands. They had tried to talk Drake out of the duel, but he had just ignored them. Drake was always stubborn about his duels.

"I activate my trap!" Drake yelled right before Vice declared an attack. "Threatening Roar! Now you can't declare an attack this turn!"

"Fine then! I activate the final effect of Voltic Infinity! Once per turn, I can inflict damage equal to half the ATK of all equipped Synchro monsters! Now you take 1200 points of damage!"

Drake: LP – 1300/SPC: 5

Vice: LP – 4000/SPC: 5

"This bad! I can't even shield myself from his attacks!" Drake told himself.

"You know there is no chance of victory for you! You might as well give up!" Vice said

"No! I never give up! No matter what!"

"Have it your way! I set a card & end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP – 1300/SPC: 6

Vice: LP – 4000/SPC: 6

"Trap activate! Emperor's Wrath! This card forces you to send cards from the top of your deck equal to the level of all my Machine-Type monsters! Now Drake! Send the top 7 cards of your deck to the grave!"

'Damn! His got me almost completely locked!' Drake thought, 'Wait. That's the card! The card I have to dig for!'

" I activate the Speed Spell – Sonic Screech! This sends all face-up spell and trap cards you control to the grave! Since Trident is gone, Voltic's ATK drops

Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity (ATK: 3600)

"And then Sonic Screech's second effect! I can draw a card by sending all Spell and Trap cards in my hand to the grave, I only have one Spell in my hand right now! I send it to the grave and then draw a card!"

"Draw all you want! You can't beat the Machine Emperor!"

"I…Draw!"

It was quiet for a moment. The only noise being heard was the noise from Vice and Drake's Duel Runners. Then Drake spoke.

"This is it! The card that will decide this match! I activate my set trap! Final Stand! With this I can revive a Synchro Monster! Then, The revived monster's ATK is doubled! But during the End Phase, I'll take damage equal to its ATK! Come forth, Dragunity Knight – Trident!"

Dragunity Knight – Trident (ATK: 4800)

"You're betting the duel on the pathetic excuse of a monster! Your monster could 48000 ATK and you still couldn't win! Voltic Guard 4 will simply negate your attack!"

"That's what this is for! Speed Spell – Dragon's Roar! This negates the effect of all monsters with a lower level than my strongest dragon!"

"What?"

"Now since its effect is negated! Voltic's ATK falls to 0 and your Guard can't protect you! Now! Trident! End this duel! Attack Voltic Infinity! Trident Slash!

"This can't be! You've managed to beat the Machine Emperor!"

Drake: LP – 1300/SPC: 6

Vice: LP – 0/SPC: 6

"You'll pay for this! But today is not the day! Soon we shall make our assault!" Vice said, driving off.

'That guy…' Drake thought, 'He managed to make the damage from that duel real. And his monster. Machine Emperor Voltic Infinity. When his monster absorbed Trident, there was nothing I could do…Vice said "Soon we shall make our assault"… Before then I have to become stronger! Because I know sooner or later I'm going to have fight with the Machine Emperor again and when I do I want to be prepared!'

**Preview**

"Awesome! All these amazing duelists are here!"

"It looks like wining this thing is going to be a tough fight! Right, Drake? Drake? Hey! Where'd he go?"

"He's over there! And he's with-!"

"It can't be!"

**Next Chapter**

"**Opening Ceremony! New Rivals,Old Heroes!"**


	4. Opening Ceremony! New Rivals,Old Heroes!

"HEY!" Sam yelled in Drake's ear.

"Ahhh! What the hell was that for?" Drake said.

"You were spacing out again." Aero said, "You've really got to stop doing that. That's the third time today."

The three friends were at Drake's home preparing for the opening ceremony of the WRGP. Drake didn't really feel like going, but there was someone who he had to find and he knew that person would be attending the ceremony.

"I think we should get going." Drake said.

"You're probably right. We wouldn't want to miss anything important!" Aero added.

*At the opening ceremony *

The ceremony was crowded with people; most of them were Duelists of course.

"Awesome! All these amazing duelists are here!" Aero said.

"It looks winning this thing is going to be harder than we thought!" Sam said. "Right, Drake? Drake? Hey! Where'd he go?"

"He's over there! And he's with-!"

"Is that really him?"

"Yusei Fudo! I challenge you to a duel!" Drake exclaimed.

The moment the words left his mouth the whole room became quiet. People were whispering things to one another. They were saying things like "Is he serious?" and "Does he think he can beat THE Yusei Fudo."

"Did you hear me? I challenge you to a duel!"

"What's your reason?" Yusei answered.

"I need to know something! I need to know—

"I'm sorry, is our friend bugging you?" Aero interrupted.

"We'll take care of him! Come on! We're leaving Drake!" Sam added.

Both Sam and Aero grabbed Drake by the arms and started pulling him through the crowd.

"I need to know!" Drake yelled as his friends pulled him away. "How did you do it? How did you beat the Machine Emperor?"

'The Machine Emperor!' Yusei thought to himself, 'The Machine Emperors haven't been seen for a while, why would he need to know anything about them. Unless!'

"No way!" Yusei turned to Jack and Crow who were standing behind him. "Guys! We've got to go! Now!"

"What were you thinking?" Sam asked Drake when they had gotten outside. "Making a scene like that, I thought YOU would have more sense than that!"

"What were you even planning Drake?" Aero questioned. "You said you needed to find a way to beat the Machine Emperor. Why would you need to? You've already beat it once, you can do it again if you had to."

"You guys don't get it." Drake said.

"What don't we get? Huh, Drake!" Sam yelled.

"You don't get how helpless it felt being in that situation! There was nothing I could do but hope, but hope only gets you so far. That's why I need to find out how to beat that thing."

"So that's why you wanted to duel Yusei." Aero said "Forgive me, Drake. I didn't know that's how you felt."

"No, it's my fault. I should have told you guys what I was planning from the start."

"So, are you still up for that duel?" A familiar voice said.

The three turned to see Yusei standing by them with Jack and Crow

"Yusei!" Drake said.

"If you went up against a Machine Emperor, it was no coincidence. It means they're targeting you. So you might as well be prepared."

"Thanks, Yusei!"

"Let's get started then!"

"Yeah!"

"Ready, Drake?"

"Of course! Now promise me you won't hold back!"

"It never even crossed my mind!"

DUEL!

"Drake! You can have the first turn!"

"Ok! My turn! Draw!

Drake: LP-4000/SPC:1

Yusei: LP-4000/SPC:1

"I summon Dragunity Militum! I set a card and my turn!

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP-4000/SPC:2

Yusei: LP-4000/SPC:2

"I set a card, then I special summon Junk Gunner (ATK:0/DEF:0)! Junk Gunner's effect allows it to be summoned by sending all other cards in my hand to the grave! Then you take 300 points for each one sent! So, you take 1200 points of damage!

Drake: LP-2800/SPC:2

Yusei: LP-4000/SPC:2

"Then I activate Junk Gunner's second effect! By removing from play one "Junk" monster in my Extra Deck, I can have him gain the monster's ATK and effect until my Standby Phase ! I remove Junk Archer! So Gunner's ATK becomes 2300! Then I activate Junk Archer's effect that was copied by Gunner! Once per turn, I can remove one of your monsters from play and it'll return during the End Phase! I remove Dragunity Militum!"

"What? That means…!"

"I told you I wouldn't hold back! Go! Junk Gunner attack directly! Junk Shot!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:2

Yusei: LP-4000/SPC:2

"I end my turn! During the end phase your Militum returns!

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:3

Yusei: LP-4000/SPC:3

"I summon Dragunity Darkspear (ATK:1000)! I tune the level 4 Dragunity Militum to the level 3 Dragunity Darkspear!

_In the valley of dragons, the 7 lords reside! Synchro Summon! The Dragon lord of power, Dragunity Knight – Trident!_

"My Trident's ATK is 2400! Meaning it can take out Gunner right now! But before that I activate my trap! Power Lock! This negates one of your monster's effects! Additionally, the selected monster can't attack or activate its effects! I choose to negate the effects of your Junk Gunner!"

"Since Gunner's effect is negated its ATK drops to zero!"

"That's right! Battle! Dragunity Knight - Trident! Attack Junk Gunner! Trident Slash!"

"From my grave, my Shield Warrior's effect activates! Junk Gunner's destruction is negated!"

"But you'll still take the damage!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:3

Yusei: LP-1600/SPC:3

"I'll set a card to end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:4

Yusei: LP-1600/SPC:4

"I summon my Junk Synchron to field (ATK:1300)! Now it's effect activates allowing my to summon a level 2 or lower monster from my grave! I revive Swift Scarecrow! Now I tune my level 1 Swift Scarecrow and my level 4 Junk Gunner to my level 3 Junk Synchron!"

_Clustering stars will become a new shining star! Become the path its light shines upon! Synchro Summon! Take flight, Stardust Dragon!_

"Stardust Dragon!"

"Since Junk Gunner is no longer on the field, Power Lock is destroyed! Then I activate my trap! Accel Tuning! This allows me to summon a Synchro monster to field from the Extra Deck if the only monster I control is also a Synchro! Come! Formula Synchron! Now the stage is set!"

"What do you mean?"

"You wanted to know the way to defeat the Machine Emperor! This is it! Accel Synchro!"

"Accel Synchro?"

_Clustering crystal dreams open the door to a new evolution! Become the path its light shines upon! Accel Synchro!_

In a blinding light Yusei had disappeared in front of Drake.

"Huh? Where'd he go?"

_Be born, Shooting Star Dragon!_

"What happened? This monster is…!

"The Accel Synchro Monster 'Shooting Star Dragon'(ATK:3300)!

"An Accel Synchro Monster?"

"The Synchro Summon that surpasses Synchro Summon by using a Synchro Tuner monster and another Synchro monster and harnessing the power of a 'Clear Mind'! This called an 'Accel Synchro Summon'!"

"A Synchro Summon that surpasses the Synchro Summon! Accel Synchro! So this is the way to beat the Machine Emperor!"

"Since I can't attack on the turn Accel Tuning is used, I'll end my turn! Now! Drake, come at me with all you've got!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:5

Yusei: LP-1600/SPC:5

"I activate the Speed Spell – Synchro Defuse! When I have at least two Speed counters I can take control of one monster on your field! I take control of Shooting Star Dragon! Show me Yusei! The power of the Accel Synchro!"

"Shooting Star Dragon's effect activates! Once during my opponent's turn I can remove Shooting Star Dragon from play! If I do, I can negate an attack launched by my opponent!"

"This is the power of the Accel Synchro! If it can remove itself from play…The Emperor can't absorb it! I set a card, and end my turn!"

"During the end phase, Shooting star returns! My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:6

Yusei: LP-1600/SPC:6

"I activate the effect of Speed World 2! I can remove 4 of Speed Counters to inflict 800 points of damage to my for each Speed Spell in my hand! I only have one Speed Spell so you take 800 points of damage! This match is done!"

"I activate my trap Return Force! During this turn, when I would take damage from a card effect, you take it instead! Then this card is reset! "

Drake: LP-500/SPC:6

Yusei: LP-800/SPC:2

"In that case, I activate the Speed Spell – Power Breakthrough! This turn when a monster attacks a monster with less DEF then the attacking monster's ATK, Piercing Damage will be inflicted! Battle! Shooting Star Dragon attacks Dragunity Knight - Trident! Stardust Mirage!"

"I activate Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends your battle phase!"

"I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:7

Yusei: LP-800/SPC:3

"I set three cards face down! I end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:8

Yusei: LP-800/SPC:4

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Drake: LP-500/SPC:9

Yusei: LP-800/SPC:5

"I activate the Speed Spell – Gift Draw! You gain 2 Speed Counters and I draw a card! I end my turn!"

"I feel it. The power of the cards! This draw will be the last!"

"What?"

(Starts playing Clear Mind as loud as possible.)

"DRAW!

Drake: LP-500/SPC:10

Yusei: LP-800/SPC:8

"Battle! Shooting Star Dragon! Take out Dragunity Knight – Trident!"

"I activate the trap card Power Shock! This reduces the attacking monster's ATK by 100 times its level! Shooting Star Dragon's level is ten! So it loses 1000 ATK making it weaker than Trident!"

"Trap activate! Mirage Rebirth! I tribute Shooting Star Dragon!"

"A tribute?"

"Mirage Rebirth can only be activated by sending a level 8 or higher Synchro Monster! Now I can summon a Stardust Dragon in my grave! But if Mirage Rebirth is removed from the field, Stardust Dragon is destroyed!"

"My second trap activates! Summon Force! This reduces your monster's ATK to 0 until the End Phase! Now there's no way to beat Trident!"

"I wouldn't be so sure about!"

"Huh?"

"Mirage Rebirth has one last effect! By placing a Tuner monster in my hand on the top of the deck and sending Mirage Rebirth to the grave, I can summon the monster used as a tribute to activate Mirage Rebirth!"

"No way!"

"By placing Turbo Synchron in my hand on top of my deck and sending Mirage Rebirth to the grave, Shooting Star Dragon will be brought back to field! Return to my side! Shooting Star Dragon!"

"Amazing!" Aero said, " That's why he didn't attack on previous turns! He read Drakes face-downs and knew what he was planning!"

"Go! Shooting Star Dragon! Stardust Mirage!"

Drake: LP-0/SPC:10

Yusei: LP-100/SPC:8

"No way." Sam said, "Drake…lost…"

"Amazing…He managed to counter all of my plays…there was nothing I could do…"

"Drake!" Yusei called, "That was an amazing match!"

"Yusei…"

"During our duel, I felt the power of your will. I know you will be able to achieve Accel Synchro and Clear Mind! But there's much more too Accel Synchro then you know!"

"Thanks, but there's one more thing I have too ask of you. You need to tell me, no, tell us! Tell us why the Machine Emperor's are showing up again!"

"It's the least I could do. You all deserve to know everything."

And so Yusei, Jack, and Crow explained to our heroes the events of 2 years ago. They told them about the arrival of Ghost and Wisel in New Domino, about the mysterious duelist how showed Accel Synchro to Yusei. About Yliaster's plan and the Arc Cradle and about Z-ONE….

Preview

"What? We are you saying we need more people!"

"According to the rules of the 2nd WRGP, we're required to have at least two members in addition to our three duelists!"

"So where are we supposed to find more members!"

Next Chapter!

"Dilemma! Team Legend's Recruitment Plan!"

Chapter Notes: Okay so for those who noticed, I AM using Shooting Star's anime effect. Throughout the story, I will end up using the anime effects of a couple of cards. And lastly, if you couldn't tell by next chapter's title…Yes, our heroes' team name will be "Team Legend".


	5. Decendents of Light! The Shining Vylon!

A/N: Okay so here's what happened , I had this chapter finished around December, but I was having some computer problems and somehow the file got deleted . So I had to re-do this chapter, but I made a little different from the idea I had when writing the preview for last chapter, so yeah…

"So, this quite the predicament." Sam said, as he sat down on a chair, "We need to find two more people to be a part of our team to meet the team requirements of the WRGP?"

"Yeah. This ad for the WRGP shows the team requirements and that's the only one we don't meet." Drake said pulling out an ad he got for the WRGP, "So any ideas on how to find two members?"

"So you guys'll be here in while?" Aero said in the other room, "That's great!"

"Uh? Aero who was that?" Drake asked.

"Our two extra members." Aero replied, "There on their way right now!"

"Oh, really? Way to go Aero. So who are they?"

"You'll find out when they get here! Just be patient Drake!"

It was about half an hour later when the trio heard a knock on the door, Drake and Sam had been waiting to see just who it was Aero had called. After a couple of seconds they heard the voice of someone speak.

"Knock again, maybe they're not home." The voice said. By the tone they could tall it was male speaking.

"He called us over!" Another voice said, a more feminine voice, "Why would he invite us, then not be home?"

"Don't worry! We're here," Aero said opening the door, "Nice to see you guys again!"

"Aero! What's going on little brother?" The man told Aero. "Something about needing extra members?"

"Yeah, that's exactly wha—" Aero started.

"Hey! Wait a minute here!" Drake interrupted, "Aero! Who are these two?"

"Oh, yeah! Introductions. This is my older brother Aiden and my older sister Maria, and they're Sam and Drake."

"You never told us you had siblings." Sam said.

"What? Aero you never told your friends about us?" Maria asked.

"Not cool, bro." Aiden added.

"So you called them to come be the extras on our team?" Sam asked, " My question is can you two duel? If something were to happen to us, we would need to have replacements ready."

"So you want us duel?" Aiden said, "Fine, I'll take you on. How about it?"

"Of course. I'm always up for a good duel!"

"Ready when you are!" Sam said.

"Let's get this started then!" Aiden replied

_**DUEL!**_

Sam: LP-4000

Aiden: LP-4000

"The guest can have the first turn!" Sam said.

"How kind of you! My turn! Draw!" Aiden yelled, "I summon Vylon Hapt (ATK: 1800) in attack position! Then I activate the Equip Spell 'Vylon Material'! This gives Hapt an extra 600 ATK! I set two cards face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw! I activate the Continuous Spell Card – Solidarity! This gives my monsters an extra 800 ATK if the only monsters in my grave are the same type! I summon Jurrac Velo (ATK: 1700)! Go! Jurrac Velo attack Vylon Hapt!"

"Not very smart of you seeing as Hapt's got more ATK! Fight back, Vylon Hapt!" Aiden yelled as his monster destroyed Sam's.

Sam: LP-3300

Aiden: LP-4000

"Jurrac Velo's effect activates! When Jurrac Velo in face-up attack position is destroyed by battle , I can summon a 'Jurrac' from my deck as long as it has 1700 or less ATK! I summon a second Jurrac Velo! Now Solidarity will give him an 800 ATK boost, raising his ATK to 2500! Go! Velo! Attack his Vylon Hapt! Flare Fang! And when your monster goes, so do all cards equipped to it! "

Sam: LP-3300

Aiden: LP-3900

"When 'Vylon Material' is destroyed, I can add a 'Vylon' Spell to my Hand! I add a second 'Vylon Material'!"

"I set a card to end my turn!"

"My turn! Draw! This card, with this I can bring 'it' out!"

"Huh? 'It'? What are talking about?"

"My Trump Card, of course!"

"Trump card? Well, fine then! Trap Card activate! Power Stream! I select one monster and that monster gains ATK equal to the original ATK of all monsters summoned for the rest of the turn! But during the End Phase its ATK becomes 0!

"I activate the Continuous Spell Card – Vylon Element! Now, whenever a 'Vylon' Equip card is destroyed summon a 'Vylon' Tuner for each card destroyed! Trap Card activate! Call of the Haunted! With this I can special summon a monster from the grave in attack position! Return, Vylon Hapt! Then I equip him with the second Vylon Material!"

"Even with the ATK boost he's not strong enough to beat Velo! And because you summoned a monster Velo's ATK rises! (ATK:4300)"

"I activate my set Mystical Space Typhoon! This lets me destroy a spell or trap on the field! I destroy Vylon Material! Now Element's effect! From my deck I summon Vylon Prism (ATK: 1500)! Now Vylon Material's effect! I add the third Vylon Material to my hand! Now I Normal Summon the Tuner monster, Vylon Tetrah! (ATK: 900)"

"The combined ATK of your monsters is now added to Velo's ATK!"

"Not like it matters!"

"Huh?"

"I tune my Tuner monsters, the Level 4 Vylon Prism and the Level 2 Vylon Tetrah to the Level Vylon Hapt!"

"Whoa! Hold on! Your using two Tuner monsters!"

_Streams of light equip themselves to the power of hope! Watch as they combine to form a new power! Synchro Summon! Judgment of the Heavens! VYLON OMEGA! _

Vylon Omega

ATK: 3200

DEF: 1900

"Vylon Tetrah and Vylon Prisms effects! When sent to the grave as monsters, the can equip themselves to one of my monsters at the cost 500 life points!

Sam: LP-3300

Aiden: LP-2900

"Aiden! I'm sorry to say this, but you still can't beat Velo! Due to Power Stream, his ATK rises again! (ATK: 9900)"

_On the side lines!_

"Aero," Drake said, "I don't think your brother can win this. Look at the field. Even with that Vylon Omega, He's staring down a monster with nearly 10000 ATK."

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." Maria said, "Drake, you've never seem Aiden duel , so just trust me. He'll be able to find a way."

"Maria," Aero said, "Vylon Omega...Is Vylon Omega-"

"The blank card from way back when? Yeah, that's exactly what it is. Aiden trained for long time after you left. And one he finally got the blank card to activate. And the monster that was hidden within it is Vylon Omega."

_Back to the duel!_

"I activate Vylon Material! And I equip it to Omega (ATK:3800)! Go! Vylon Omega! Attack Jurrac Velo! Now Vylon Prism's effect activates! Giving Vylon Omega an extra 1000 ATK (ATK: 4800)! And the final piece to my victory! From my hand I activate the effect of Honest! This gives a battling LIGHT monster ATK equal to the monster it is battling! Now Omega gains all of Velo's ATK! (ATK: 14700) "

"What? An ATK of 14700? That's impossible!"

"Now go! Vylon Omega! Attack Jurrac Velo! JUDGEMENT OF OMEGA!" Aiden called out. Vylon Omega spread its wings and shot a beam of light, destroying Jurrac Velo and reducing Sam's life to 0.

Sam: LP-0

Aiden: LP-2900

"See!" Maria yelled at Drake, "I told you Aiden would win! He's not as good as yours truly, but he's still pretty strong!"

"What was that?" Aiden said, "I beg to differ, Maria!"

"Oh, Whatever!" Maria replied "So Sam, I assume you don't doubt how good we are anymore."

"What's this 'we' crap?" Aiden questioned Maria, "I'M the one who beat him!"

"Yeah, but if I'M stronger then YOU, then I would be stronger than HIM."

"You little-!"

"Come on guys!" Drake interrupted, " You both can be on the team, on the condition that you both stop arguing AND you tell me about that blank card. How 's that sound?"

Aiden and Maria looked at each other, before turning to Drake and giving him a nod of agreement.


	6. Final Prepeartions! Arrival of the WRGP!

"That's one freaky story Aiden." Drake said, "So what you're saying is that a meteor that crashed outside of your home town, wasn't really a meteor?"

"Right, it was some kind of tablet." Aiden replied, "When I walked up to I spaced out and next thing I knew I was in front of our house holding Vylon Omega, who at the time was just a blank card."

"Well, as interesting as the story was, I'm thinking it's about time we start focusing on more current matters." Sam stated

"Like what?" Drake questioned.

"The whole reason we called these two here, the WRGP. Now that the team's together we can register ,which we'll do tomorrow, and after that the WRGP is roughly 2 months away."

"So we don't have all that much to prepare." Aero said

"We do as long as we keep our priorities straight." Sam replied, "Well it's getting late, so we should call it a day. "

"Yeah!" Drake added, "Everyone be well rested because tomorrow we start our first day as a team! Team Legend!"

-The Next Day—

"That was the most frustrating thing I've ever had to do!" Drake exclaimed as him and the rest of Team Legend walked away from the registration counter, "Seriously! Some people need to l earn how to chill! It isn't my fault that guy hates his job so much."

"Oh, stop complaining," Maria said, "At least we're finally done with registration!"

"So Drake," Aero started, "What's in that pamphlet the guy gave you?"

"Just some info are on the WRGP, You know rules and stuff."

"Anything worth noting?" Sam questioned.

"Let me see, hmmm. Oh, here! 'Rules new to the WRGP'. Let me read it out loud.

"_Many of the rules introduced in the first WRGP will remain unchanged. However, some rules being changed while others are just now being used. For example, now the cards in a Duelist's Graveyard will be passed on to his or her team mate along with all cards on their field. A newer rule being implemented is the 'Duelist Order' Rule. In the previous WRGP, the main three Duelist can have their order changed at any time prior to the match. This rule remains the same, but now replacement duelists can be included in the team of 3 duelists, as long as they were registered on the team beforehand."_

"Cool," Aiden commented, "This means we can change our line-up at any time. Add some variety, new combos. It's interesting to think we could do."

"That's true, but that also means that we need to learn one another's decks in and out. Combos and what every card does." Sam said seriously

"If that's the case, then I know what we're doing today!" Aero said happily as everyone looked at him suspiciously."

-Later that Day—

'I can't believe Aero is making me do this!' Drake thought to himself as he looked at a table with his teammates decks laid out on it.

Aero had come up with an idea to have each team member memorize all the other's decks. One at a time, every member was locked in a room for 20 minutes with every other member's decks. The objective was to learn the goal of each deck and how the cards in them work together. Both Sam and Maria had already gone so it was Drake's turn now.

'I can't believe I have to learn what all these cards do in 20 minutes. No use whining about it though. I have to do this for the sake of team. Okay, let's get this started. There' Aiden's Vylons, who use Equip cards to power themselves up, and to bring out their Synchro monsters. The Trump card being Vylon Omega. Now for the learning part…'

Drake repeated this with everyone's decks for the remainder of the 20 minutes, and then passed on to Aiden, who passed on to Aero.

The team trained and practiced constantly, learning each other's decks, increasing speed on the track, and even learning new combos with their own cards that they didn't even know. They continues until finally the day had come, their first match of the WRGP and the start to the first round.

"Everyone ready?" Drake said as they walked into the pit.

"Of course!" Aero said.

"I'm all set!" Sam answered.

"All clear here!" Aiden called

"Let's get this thing started already!" Maria exclaimed.

"Okay! Everyone, hands in!" Drake said, signaling his teammates to come over. "Let's fight hard! We've been training for the last two months, so let's not put anything to waste! And remember giving up isn't an option on our team! Today, we're bring home Team Legend's first win! So let's get out there and win this thing!"


	7. First Round! The Deadly Celestials!

"Welcome, dueling fans to the first round of the WRGP!" exclaimed the MC from his booth, "The competitors for the first match of this grand event are Team Celestial, consisting of the three duelists who hold the power of the heavens in their hands! Hoshi, Terra, and Apollo! And their opponent is Team Legend! The team whose members each specialize in their own type of deck! Aero, Sam, and Drake! What will happen when the two teams clash? And more importantly who will stand on the top when this is over?"

_-At the Team Legend pit-_

"Don't hold back Aero." Drake said to his teammate, "Show them that we don't mess around."

"Don't worry! I got this! There's no way I'd hold back, especially during our first match!"

"TEAMS PLEASE SEND YOUR FIRST DUELIST TO STARTING LINE!"

"Well, that's my signal! I'm off!" Aero told his team, before driving to the starting line.

"Good luck, bro!" Maria yelled to him

_-At the starting line-_

"Okay duelists! The moment the light turns green, I'll call go, and you'll take off! First duelist around the first corner gets the first move!"

It became silent on the track. The only noise was coming from the crowd, most of which were cheering for Team Celestial. The red countdown lights lit up one by one until finally…

"GO!"

Both Aero and his opponent, Hoshi, took off as fast they could to the first corner, but Hoshi's upgraded Runner was too fast and he overtook Aero.

"My turn! Draw!" Hoshi exclaimed picking up his opening hand from the top of his deck.

Hoshi: LP-4000/SPC: 1

Aero: LP-4000/SPC: 1

"I summon The Agent of Mystery – Earth (ATK: 1000)! Now, Earth's effect activates! When this card is normal summoned, I can add an 'Agent' Monster from my deck to my hand! I add Agent of Judgment –Jupiter! I remove the Jupiter in my hand from play to summon Master Hyperion (ATK: 2700)! Master Hyperion can be special summoned by removing an Agent from my hand, field, or grave from play! I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Aero called.

Hoshi: LP-4000/SPC: 2

Aero: LP-4000/SPC: 2

"I activate the Speed Spell – Dark Pulse! When my opponent controls monsters and I don't I can summon a DARK monster from my deck! However, the summoned monster's effect is negated and it's ATK become zero! I summon Genex Changer! Now I normal summon the tuner, Genex Controller! I tune the level 3 Genex Changer to the level 3 Genex Controller!"

_Watch as the elements are tamed and forged to a new being! And this being shall tame the darkness! Synchro Summon! Appear, Genex Ally Triarm(ATK:2400)!_

"And now I activate the effect of Triarm! By discarding a card, I can activate an effect based on the Attribute of the non-tuner used to summon Triarm! The non-tuner used was a DARK attribute, so now by discarding a card I can destroy a LIGHT monster, then draw a card!"

"Is that so?"

"I destroy Master Hyperion! Now Triarm! Attack The Agent of Mystery! Attack Formation: Darkness!"

"Trap activate! Drain Shield! This negates your attack and then boosts my life by an amount equal to the attacking monster's ATK!"

"I activate the Quick-Play Spell, Speed Spell – Power Balance! This makes an attacking monster's ATK equal to its ATK Target until the End Phase, so Triarm's ATK becomes 1000!"

Hoshi: LP-5000/SPC: 2

Aero: LP-4000/SPC: 2

"I set two cards and end my turn!"

"My turn!"

Hoshi: LP-5000/SPC: 3

Aero: LP-4000/SPC: 3

"I activate Destruct Potion! By destroying a monster I control, I gain Life Points equal to its ATK! Mystery's ATK is 1000, so I gain 1000 Life Points!"

Hoshi: LP-6000/SPC: 3

Aero: LP-4000/SPC: 3

"I summon Cyber Dragon!(ATK:2100)" Hoshi exclaimed as a metal dragon appeared in beside him.

"You summoned a level 5 monster without a tribute?"

"When I control no monsters and you do I can special summon this card from my hand! Now I summon the Tuner monster, Herald of Orange Light!"

"A tuner monster!"

"You're not the only one capable of Synchro Summoning! I tune the level 5 Cyber Dragon to the level 2 Herald of Orange Light!"

_Shining light envelop yourself in the power of the heavens! Synchro Summon! Show yourself, Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"_

"Wyvern's effect! While my Life Points are higher than my opponent's Wyvern gains ATK equal to the difference and when my opponent's Life Points are higher it'll lose ATK equal to the difference! My Life points are 2000 points higher than yours, so Wyvern's ATK is raised by 2000! (ATK:4100)"

"Whoa, 4100 ATK!"

"Battle! Ancient Sacred Wyvern attack Genex Ally Triarm! Heaven's Roar!"

"Ahh!" Aero screamed as his monster was destroyed.

Hoshi: LP-6000/SPC: 3

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 3

"And as your Life falls, Wyvern's power rises! Wyvern's ATK goes up by 1700 (ATK:5800)! That is all for now! Turn End!"

"Oh my! What a turn of events!" The MC yelled into his mic, "At first it seemed that Aero had gained the upper hand, but now he has been pushed into a corner by Hoshi and his Ancient Sacred Wyvern!"

"Nice job, choosing Hoshi as our first duelist Apollo." Terra told his team leader.

"It was common sense. Hoshi likes to start strong and stay strong, I'm hoping he can defeat this Aero kid and wipe a good chunk from their second duelist's Life Points before having to pass the baton."

'This is bad!' Aero thought to himself, ' The more damage I take, the stronger his Wyvern gets! I need to find a way to counter it and fast!'

'Come on, Aero. Don't give up!' Drake thought back the pit, 'I know you can do this.'

-Preview-

"Just give Aero! There is no way you can trump my Wyvern!"

"No! I refuse to give up! I need to win this for my team!"

"Fine then! Go, Wyvern! Reduce his life to 0!"

"Like I'd let that happen!"

Next Chapter!

"Edge of Defeat! Aero's Counter Attack!"


	8. Edge of Defeat! Aero's Counter Attack!

"My turn!" Aero yelled.

Hoshi: LP-6000/SPC: 4

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 4

"I set a monster and face-down and end my turn!"

"My turn!" Hoshi exclaimed.

Hoshi: LP-6000/SPC: 5

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 5

"Battle! Go! Wyvern! Heaven's Roar!"

"Trap Activate! Negate Attack! This negates your attack and ends the battle phase!"

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn!"

Hoshi: LP-6000/SPC: 6

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 6

"I set a card and pass!"

"My turn!"

Hoshi: LP-6000/SPC: 7

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 7

"Trap activate! Ebon Arrow! With this card my monster loses 500 ATK (ATK:5100), but during now when it attacks a monster with less difference! Go! Attack his set monster Wyvern! This is over Aero! Just give up!

"I refuse to give up! My team's counting on me!"

"Fine then! Wyvern! End this!"

"Like I'd let that happen! Trap activate! Zero Out ! With this your monster's ATK becomes 0 until the end phase!"

"What?"

"Not only that! I chain my second Trap, Defense: MAX! Now all the damage dealt in a battle with a defense position monster is doubled! My face-down is R-Genex Ultimum! With a Defense of 1400!

Hoshi: LP-3200/SPC: 7

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 7

"Impossible! You were able to deal damage without even having to attack? No matter! You've merely just delayed my victory for a turn! I set a card to end the turn!"

"Don't forget! Since the gap between my Life and yours was diminished, Wyvern's ATK falls (ATK:3000)! My turn!"

Hoshi: LP-3200/SPC: 8

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 8

"I summon Genex Gaia! Now I flip my set Genex Recycled! Now I tune the Level 4 R-Genex Ultimum and the Level 3 Genex Gaia to the Level 1 Genex Recycled!"

_Beings of the elements combine your powers into one! Synchro Summon! Let Loose! Genex Ally Axel!(ATK:2600)"_

"Axel's effect activates! By discarding a card, I can revive a Level 4 or lower Machine-Type monster! Return! R-Genex Ultimum!"

"Summon as many monsters as you want! You still can't beat Wyvern!"

"I wonder about that!"

"Huh?"

"Did I forget to mention? The monster revived by Axel's effect has it's ATK doubled! Raising to Ultimum's ATK to 3600! An amount greater than Wyvern! "

"What?"

"But in exchange for this gift, the summoned monster can't declare a direct attack and it is removed from play during this turn's End Phase! Go! R-Genex Ultimum! Take out Hoshi's Ancient Sacred Wyvern! R-G Slash!"

"No! This can't be happening!" Hoshi exclaimed as his monster was defeated by Aero's.

Hoshi: LP-2600/SPC: 8

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 8

"Wyvern's effect activates! By paying 1000 Life Points, I can revive him!"

Hoshi: LP-1600/SPC: 8

Aero: LP-2300/SPC: 8

"How's that, Aero! My monster has returned!"

"I guess you don't know your own cards as well as I thought you did, Hoshi!"

"Wh-What do you mean?"

"Wyvern's effect! If the opponent's Life is greater, he'll lost ATK equal to the difference! This is the weakness of your monster! Go! Axel! Take out his Wyvern once again!"

"You think I'd let you do that? Trap activate! Power Implosion! By destroying a monster I control, this card inflicts damage equal to both of us equal to its original ATK! I destroy Wyvern! Inflicting 2100 points of damage to each of us! I'll live the rest up to Terra!"

Hoshi: LP-0/SPC: 8

Aero: LP-200/SPC: 8

_-At the Team Legend Pit-_

"Alright!" Aiden exclaimed, "Aero won!"

"Don't get too excited just yet, He's still not out of this." Sam said.

"Huh? What do you mean?" Aiden questioned

"Because Aero was the winner of this round, Team Celestial gets to start the next," Drake added, "They have eight Speed Counters right now. If their next player opens up with a Speed Spell in his hand, they can activate Speed World 2's effect. By removing four Speed Counters, Aero'll be dealt 800 points of damage and he'll lose."

"And now the rules of the WRGP take effect, since Hoshi has no cards to activate the game immediately move to the End Phase." Sam said, "So the effect of Genex Axel activates, removing Aero's R-Genex Ultimum from the game."

"So Power Implosion was just Hoshi's back-up plan?" Maria asked "Just so he can let Terra go in, by taking out himself and Aero's Life?"

"I guess this is worse than I thought." Aiden thought to himself.

_-At the Team Celestial Pit-_

"Terra, Take him out!" Hoshi told Terra as he passed his position to him.

"I'll do much more than that! Hell, I'll take out the whole team!"

"Here he comes!" The MC yelled, "Team Celestial's second duelist! Terra!"

"I can't believe you were able to Hoshi!" Terra told Aero as he drove up next to him, "But if you think Hoshi was tough, just wait 'till you see me! Here goes! My turn!"

Terra: LP-4000/SPC: 9

Aero: LP-200/SPC: 9

"I activate the Speed Spell – Celestial Calling! With this I can normal summon one level 5 or higher, Fairy-Type monster in my hand without tributes, if I control no monsters! Appear! Darklord Asmodues (ATK:3000)!"

"A 3000 ATK monster right off the bat?" Aero exclaimed

"There's more! I set 3 cards! Now! Asmodues! Attack Axel! Celestial Dark!"

Terra: LP-4000/SPC: 9

Aero: LP-0/SPC: 9

"And there it is! In the blink of an eye Team Celestial's second duelist has already taken out Team Legend's Aero!"

_-At the Team Legend Pit-_

"Sorry guys." Aero said as he arrived at the pit, "I guess I ran out of steam after taking so much damage from the first match."

"It's no problem," Sam told him while he was getting ready to enter to game, "You did your best and now I'll follow your lead!"

"Yeah! Get out there and show them how strong our team is!" Drake cheered as Sam took off.

"Here he is! Team Legend's second duelist! Sam!"

"My turn! Draw!"

Terra: LP-4000/SPC: 10

Sam: LP-4000/SPC: 10

"I summon Jurrac Dino in Attack Mode (ATK: 1700)! Next I play the Speed Spell – Summon Speeder! When I have 4 or more Speed Counters I can summon a level 4 or lower monster from my hand! The monster summoned by this effect cannot declare an attack this turn! Come, Jurrac Velo (ATK:1700)! I tune my Level 4 Jurrac Velo to my Level 3 Jurrac Dino!"

_Blazing prehistoric souls combine their might in to one vessel! Tremble before their might! Synchro Summon! Roar, Jurrac Giganoto! (ATK: 2100)" _

"And now Giganoto's effect! The ATK of all my Jurracs is boosted by 200 times the number of Jurracs in my graveyard! With 2 Jurracs in Grave, all my monster get a 400 point boost!"

"But Asmodues still has the greater amount of ATK!"

"I'm not done yet! I activate the Speed Spell – Silver Contrails! When I have 5 or more Speed Counters, this'll give one of my monsters a 1000 ATK boost (ATK: 3500) until the End Phase! Jurrac Giganoto attack Asmodues! Giga Crusher! "

Terra: LP-3500/SPC: 10

Sam: LP-4000/SPC: 10

"You'll pay for that! Continuous Trap activate! An Ally Arrives! Each time my monster is destroyed by battle, I can add a monster with the same Attribute and Type from my deck to my hand! I add Darklord Superbia to my hand! And now the effect of Asmodues activates! Special summoning an Asmo (ATK: 1800) and a Dues token (ATK: 1200)! The Asmo Token can't be destroyed by effects while the Deus Token is unable to be destroyed by battle! And on this End Phase the ATK Boost from your card will disappear!"

"I set a card and end my turn!"

"My turn!"

Terra: LP-3500/SPC: 11

Sam: LP-4000/SPC: 11

"I activate the Speed Spell – Angel Baton! Now I can draw to cards, but then I have to send one to the graveyard! Draw! Now I send Darklord Edah Arae to the grave! I tribute my two tokens to summon Darklord Superbia (ATK:2900) from my hand! Trap activate! Shock Force! This'll destroy the strongest monster on each side of the field!"

"What?"

"Giganoto and Superbia are destroyed! Now Trap Activate! Call of the Haunted! With this I revive Darklord Superbia from the grave! Lastly Superbia's effect activates! Special Summoning one Fairy-Type from my grave! Be reborn, Darklord Edah Arae (ATK:2300)! This is over! Go! My Darklords! Attack Sam directly!"

A/N: So yeah…That one's done. I decided to use the Anime Versions of the Speed Spell Cards, because although the official versions (The ones used in the 5D's WC Games) are more balanced, I feel that I should use the Anime versions to make well…closer to the anime.


End file.
